Finding Relief
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry gets a stomachache and finds relief from girlfriend Ginny. I don't own Harry Potter.


Finding Relief

**AN: Set after Deathly Hallows, just after the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow.**

Molly had outdone herself once again and had cooked enough food to feed an army. Ron had stuffed himself and Hermione took it slowly. Harry started out slow, but in the end, ended up having three helping of everything on the table, plus dessert.

It was the first home cooked meal that he had had in a long time. The nine months on the road didn't include a hot meal, even at times, a meal. He never wanted to see another mushroom as long as he lived. That was all Hermione could find sometimes and sometimes, it wasn't enough for the three of them.

So to say that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glad to be back at the Burrow, in one piece, and to Molly's cooking, would be an understatement.

Ginny had mentioned in a hushed tone to Harry that Molly would be cooking a lot since it was something to keep her busy and her mind off of her grief. Molly was surprised at the amount of food Harry had eaten at dinner. Never since that first summer Harry spent at the Burrow, did she see him eat that much. Ron always ate more than he did.

Now, Harry was laying down on his bed in Percy's room since he had moved into George's room with him to keep him company.

Harry got up momentarily to move up toward the headboard and laid his head on the pillow and curled up in a ball. His stomach hurt and he could feel it roll under his shirt. It felt full and overstuffed, but luckily he didn't feel like he was going to throw up.

He pressed his hand to his stomach, groaning softly.

He was glad that he was alone. He had a choice of staying in Ron's room or stay in Percy's room. He chose Percy's room to allow Ron to be alone with Hermione when he wanted to. Since Malfoy Manor, Ron hadn't let Hermione out of his sight much and had slept together since.

Molly was about to object when Arthur told her that they were both of age and due to dramatic year they had, he didn't see no reason why they shouldn't share a bed. He then added that Ginny and Harry could sleep together as well…..as long as sleeping was all they did.

Ginny and Harry agreed to the rules quickly.

He breathed in gently, careful not to aggravate his overly full stomach.

He uncurled his ball and leaned back against his pillow, as he heard familiar footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He closed his eyes, hoping that she would think he was asleep and leave him be. "Why? Why now?" he thought to himself.

"Harry?" Came Ginny's voice from the other side of the closed door. She peeked her head in and entered his room when she realized that he was dressed, clad in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"Not now, Gin," he mumbled into the pillow. He then felt the bed deep and Ginny's hand on his back.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Harry looked up at her and winced when he felt his stomach churn. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, trying to calm his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Harry opened his eyes and saw her concerned face looking back at him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," he replied, hugging his stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt?" She glanced worriedly at him. Harry looked at her and he knew he couldn't lie to her with that worried look on her face.

He nodded his head slowly. "I think I ate too much," he groaned.

"Want me to get Mum?" she asked, slowly getting up. Harry grabbed her arm, gently, and pleaded, "Stay, I need you". He then felt her crawl over him and sit behind him.

"Come here." She moved to be directly behind him and helped him scoot back against her. He felt her soft hand wrap around his waist and then lift the hem of his T-shirt.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked. He took her hand and placed it in the middle of his belly.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you". Harry nodded and softly said "Okay". She placed her hand on his bare stomach and started rubbing small, gentle circles, rolling her hand from heel to palm to fingers and back.

"I think I've made up for not eating much over the last nine months," Harry mused, letting himself relax for the first time since he couldn't remember when.

"I don't think I've seen you eat that much in one setting," Ginny added. "Not even at Hogwarts".

She only paused when Harry turned to lie on his back, and then she continued her massage once he was comfortable.

"I've missed those hands". His statement made Ginny smile. When they were dating, she had spent many hours, giving him a massage when he didn't feel good, was stressed or when they were just sitting around with his head in her lap.

"Gee, is that all I'm good for," Ginny muttered, pretending to be hurt.

"Not as much I missed you and being with you. I would get the Marauder's Map and watch your dot move. Sometimes I wished there was a way that I could see you, hold you in my arms, smell your flowerily scent and kiss you as much as I want, even if it was only for a minute," Harry confessed.

Ginny smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too, very much," she whispered against his ear.

Harry started to feel better. He had said that Ginny had magical hands. She would rub his stomach when he felt sick, his neck and shoulders when he was stressed and his back after a Quidditch match or practice.

"Am I doing okay?" she asked after a while. Harry nodded slowly. "My stomach feels better than it did," he answered. It was true, the fullness and the dull ache was starting to go away.

His eyes started to get droopy and he felt himself fall asleep. Ginny continued to rub her boyfriend's stomach until his breathing evened out.

When she thought he was asleep, she stopped and pulled down his shirt before she got up. Just before her feet hit the floor, Harry grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and said "Always".

Harry knew he could count on Ginny to take care of him. He never had to look far to find relief for his aches and pains. All he needed was Ginny.


End file.
